Mitch Sanders personal account of Red Day
by Codiac3
Summary: In Honor of all the Men and Women who died serving our country during those troubled days.. first short story


.com/SandersAccount/Soviet/RedDay/1223r434. jpeg/

Tags: Russia, Soviets, Seattle, Cascade Falls, Nukes, Red-Day, World War III, .Parker, Colonel Sawyer(ret.), Captain Bannon (Deceased, Congressional medal of honor recipient) , Brigadier General Webb, Pine valley, General Wilkins(ret.)

We all know what time of year it is.. It's hard to believe its already been 20 years since the first year of World War Three. We brought Mitch Sanders in all the way from Seattle to give us his first hand account of that fateful day.

I awoke to the familiar whine of my clock radio. I sat up, and sighed. It was just another day in the life of me, Mitch Sanders, just another minute detail in American society routinely going to and fro about his life. How Ignorant I was. I strode nonchalantly toward the breakfast table to find a bowl of corn flakes waiting for me; it was exactly that sort of blandness that was a testament that was my life. until today. I was eating my breakfast when my wife turned the TV on, and showed morbid images of war in Europe, Tanks storming over the Berlin wall, a red flag flying in Paris. I just thought to myself, it will never happen to us; our country is safe and always will be.

I Got to work at Jupiter Corp, parked my car, clocked in, and sat at my desk, it was a normal day so far, until we saw smoke rising from the docks. We were all so confused, until attack helicopters sped past the windows, and then we knew, we all knew what was going on. Except for me, I was in denial; there was no way the Russians would even think about attacking us. My co-worker ,Roberto, went into a paranoid driven hysteria which brought me back to reality; " Is that the Russians, OH MY GOD WHAT DO WE DO, I've got to call my mom , my wife, my children, MY CHILDREN, They COULD BE DEAD ALREADY!" He ran frantically out the door, and I never saw him again after that... Alive anyways.

We all knew what we had to do, get out of the building as soon as possible. I did just that. I sped towards the nearest elevator, until I saw the building parallel to mine crumble to the ground. Then I figured it was probably a better idea to take the stairs. I got to the bottom floor after 23 grueling stories only to find anarchy and pure mayhem on the streets, I saw a man running down the street with a stolen T.V. , to my surprise he was a wealthy looking white man. The confusion to my racially influenced back of mind state that I was in, truly confirmed it; the American society was falling apart in this city and this attack had only been going on for about 45 minutes.

I just started to sprint the way everyone else was running, I got about a block away when I saw it... A Russian MiG Screeched passed me and relieved what looked like some kind of missile from its winged restraints. I watched in horror as it slammed in to the side of my office building with a thunderous roar and an almost Biblical ball of fire engulfed half of the building, knowing that not all of my colleagues, my friends, made it out. I screamed "FUCK THOSE RED SONS A BITCHES! I WILL KILL THEM ALL" I was too blinded from pure rage to notice the sizable vehicle; I think it was a ford or something, it doesn't really matter now anyways, speeding towards me. I saw it but didn't think I had enough time to move out of the way so I just stood there waiting for my crushing fate... Little did I know then that someone upstairs was looking after me because right before the truck struck me a guardsman managed to push me out of the way. The man screamed in my face "WHAT the HELL WERE you THINKING civilian! that would have turned you into soup!" I couldn't even scrounge up a reply, "I. but… what..you..".. He grabbed me by the collar and exclaimed the obvious "I DO not CARE what death wish you have, but the Russians are invading and you need to GET out of the HOT zone!" He then threw me in the opposite direction and i followed his advice and ran from the fighting. To my dismay the fighting was everywhere the Soviet troops had Para dropped everywhere. All corners that I turned the borscht eating rats were wrecking up the place. There was nowhere I could escape the carnage…

This next part is rather difficult to talk about... But I bet these history guys aren't paying' me to censor my story. To put it lightly, I killed a man. As I was saying, I turned a corner to find myself in the crossfire of a group of national guardsman and Soviet conscripts. I hit the ground before I even realized what was happening. Whilst I was sheltered behind a piece of rubble I watched as Barbaric, yet tactful, conflict was unfolding directly in front of my eyes. Two Guards man were taking cover behind a burnt out car, where people are usually positioned when the are making their day to day transit, only bone searing flames were present, it was, very sobering. The reds were just around the corner suppressing fire on to our guys. It was astonishing, the fact that they were keeping their cool under such unprecedented amounts of pressure. Bullets ripping all around them, you really gotta give it to 'em. But back on point, I really thought our boys were done for when one of the arrogant little pricks stuck its head out and got a hole blown clean through its forehead. I jumped up and screamed "Hell YEAH! ", it was enough for the soldiers to turn around and acknowledge me. I was very grateful at first, almost hero struck, but it was enough time for one of the Reds to toss a grenade right under their feet... One them, Berry, I think his name was, scrambled for it at his feet, he actually managed to pick it up and just before he was able to toss it away BAM! it exploded right in both of their faces.. Sending them (well pieces of them) flying everywhere.. I am not going to lie; I immediately vomited and hit the floor.

I heard the culprit step out towards his work. From the ground I stared at him, pure rage building deep inside of me. I could have sworn I saw a smile form onto its wretched face, and that's when I snapped. I grabbed a piece of rubble and charged at him like a mad bull. This, thankfully, caught him off guard and I slammed into him with the force of a thousand men. We both slammed to the ground, as soon as I had a chance I began to smash the rock into his face as hard as I could. I just kept smashing and smashing. I think I blacked out at that point because the next thing I remember was just standing over him with a cracked bloody stone, and what was left of the soldier was grotesque and horrifying, my skin crawls when I think about it even today. It was Just a caved in husk with red liquid gushing from every orifice. If it helps, compare it to a broken bowl of spilled tomato soup. It kind of helped me, but not really.

Once I had realized what had happened I dropped my Neanderthal-proper weapon and ran as fast as I could away from that frightening Scene. I went from alleyway to alleyway for longer than I care to think about at this point. I finally got near the out skirts of the city near the old bowling alley, just my luck too; heavy fighting was Right around the bend. I looked for an opening and made a break for it, there was no way I was getting caught up in that mess. I sprinted for about 300 yards until I made it too a small neighborhood. I turned in time to see a Humvee flip several times only to slam violently into the side of the bowling alley a Russian attack helicopter hover over the area pummeling our troops. On the inside I wanted to go down there and help, but i knew there was very little I could do at this point. I saw some middle aged man with a clunky old cam-corder videotaping the whole thing like it was a family barbecue. "Bill, Bill get out here you gotta see this!" I was about to yell at him to get inside when a deafening bass like boom practically shattered my ear drums. I turned around to see an ominous green mist rain down on the bowling alley and the surrounding area. Then a massive explosion rocked the entire horizon. Sending me flying the way towel would off a clothesline in a bad windstorm. I stayed conscious long enough to see the obnoxious cameraman get completely wiped out by a piece of debris. Then I slammed in to the side of a house and was knocked out cold.

The next thing I remember I was in the bed of an old pickup truck heading over the bridge into the country. I saw more flashing lights which indicated more fighting, but that, my friends, is story for another day...


End file.
